survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dude is Totally Irreverent
The Dude is Totally Irreverent is the fifth episode of SRorgs: Madagascar Story Previously on...SURVIVOR The tribes switched up into two new tribes of 8. On Milalao, Trent was worried about being in the minority. But he and Bear quickly got to work flipping the fans with Ethan as their first target to flip. On Mijery, the fans were in the minority. And also worked to flip someone to their side, Uranus. After Mijery got sent to tribal council Brayth planned on using his vote steal to force a tie. So Uranus tried to turn Alex against his fellow fans. At tribal council, Uranus’ plan works and Jacob is sent packing in a 5-3 after Brayth steals Brian’s vote but alex flips to the favorites. 15 are left! Who will be voted out tonight? Night 15 After tribal council, Uranus regrets the decision to send Jacob out over the other fans. Brayth is also upset after tribal because everything went wrong for him with Alex flipping. Day 16 At Milalao, Lenny and Beowulf are just sitting back as they are very comfortable with their position as they plan on targeting the favorites. However behind their backs, Bear is pulling quick work to get the numbers on his side by turning Ethan and Lenny against each other. After this Ethan and Bear need to make sure Radix is on board to give them a majority. Radix continues to play the middle as he joins this alliance. Meanwhile at Mijery, the favorites continue to plan on sticking together. Brian is planning ahead if they go to split the vote between the fans. Although Uranus has other plans as he sets his sights towards Hey and Roodman. Day 17 On Milalao, Bear is trying to use his social prowess in the game to help him find the idol. At the same time, Radix is also searching for the idol and finds it, planting a fake one in it’s place. After Bear stumbles upon the fake idol he is elated until Radix reveals that is fake. Bear still uses this opportunity to trick some other people though and cement the distrust between Lenny and Ethan. On Mijery, Brayth is still not going down without a fight as he looks to try and turn some of the favorites. Everyone is a flipping target except for one person, Dexter, who it seems nobody can ever remember is still in the game. Day 18 Going into the immunity challenge, Ethan feels like he doesn’t need to try as hard as he feels comfortable. On the complete opposite side of things, Uranus is disappointed that his tribe isn’t trying hard ENOUGH. At the challenge Uranus is proven wrong as Brayth leads the tribe to a resounding victory, sending Milalao to their first tribal council. The new majority at Milalao plans on following through with their plan and voting out Lenny. Despite being nervous, Trent puts his trust into this alliance. Lenny, Beowulf and Rhys have other ideas as they want to target Steve. However when Beo catches wind of Lenny’s ouster he becomes nervous of the vote. At tribal council, Ethan and Radix follow through with the plan and flip over to the favorites eliminating Lenny in a 5-3 Vote. TRIBAL COUNCIL Category:SRorgs: Madagascar episodes